Harry Potter and the Arcanus Empire
by Heron-Of-Sparta
Summary: The ascension of a Emperor as never seen before, of a ruler that ruled more than any before him, of a Warrior that defeated all others, of a Master of the arts and the rise of THE legend between legends. The rise of Hadrian. Harry Potter/Several NoMaleSlash Vampires/Succubi/Animagus/Necromancy/Blood Magic/Mind Arts and much more... More warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings and alerts that are important to read.**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and characters are propriety of J.K.R. In the making of this story no money was made.

Everything else that was not present in the Harry Potter books **is** my work for which I don't claim any monetary interest, including the Magic System that will show up in the story.

I also hope to have many "teoric" chats about the magic system that I will write about :)

**This story will feature:**

High Violence Scenes

Highly Sexual Scenes

Blood Magic

Vampires

Succubi

Offensive and strong language.

Betrayal.

Character dead.

Assassinations

No male slash

Extreme AU

Gore

Underage Sex

Angels/Demons

Animagus

Veela

New Advanced Magic System

Highly detailed scenes of violence and sexual content will be present.

I will not tolerate in any way (not going to respond) reviews made on the defense of your "side" of History that WILL be distorted or about certain historic Characters, beliefs or races. (This is a story involving Magic for god sake, so don't come to me raving, flaming or crying about whatever you decided to waste both of our time with. Then again **do** review as it is always appreciated even if it is to make true to my belief that Humanity IS stupid.

This story will not in any form our way be able to compare real life.

Resuming:

Not for pussies, you need to have the age and mind for the scenes and content, and this story will not care about your beliefs for if you do not want to see them in this story as distorted as they will likely appear you will do me the favor of not reading.

I do need to say that I am pretty anxious to write for you guys and as such I "kindly" take verbal incentives also known as "reviews" :D

I seriously hope that we all have no problems(not happening I guess, but that's life) and that we can share in the making of this story even if I already have several firm ideas and plans for many scenes and wath not.

Not let me say that was BORING.

The lemons will be marked so you can jump over them….

And I hope you like the story and do review if you think it will help the story or you have an idea of how the story could go in another direction.

**In this section of the Pre-firstChapter chapter(XD) I will give a timeline to the new chapter to be uploaded.**

**New chapter coming up before day gramar corrections will be uploaded till day 17 of January.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Beginning

Harry Potter and the Beginning

31st July of 1999 AD

That day had been weird… very weird indeed. To start, the day had been late very much so, so late in fact that it had risen 13 minutes later then it was predicted, now that would pass right by most of the muggle and wizard population with no fuss as most people don't even know when the day is going to exactly start, unless of course… you are James Potter, Lord of the Most Noble AND Ancient House of Potter which exact occupation is to be a captain "Auror", that was what most people thought he did that is… in truth he's job was far more important and secretive, you see he was no mere captain Auror even if a good one at that, oh no no he was in fact a Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries with the job to be one of the several agents that were on watch for Death Eater's infiltrating the Auror ranks of the Ministry of Great Briton.

Now that **was** rare but not so shockingly so, oh no the thing is, he also had the job of checking for abnormal activity and fucked up magical phenomena's as for example… when he was called at the freaking middle of the night by he's boss to check with the team he commanded along with he's second in command Sirius Black, the location where there was a reported sighting of an energy bolt, also referred as a magical lightning, that stroke a forest nearby he's mansion setting the whole damn thing ablaze but luckily it was stopped by the mansion's wards before it could reach the house and harm he's family. When doing so the wards alerted him of the fact that they had blocked something…. Especially magical fire of the Fiendfyre power class and that IS an extremely powerful fire too strong for the wards to block the front assault of an Inferno of such magnitude and yet they did so with ease.

Now that was highly disturbing and a big fucking scare to hear especially when he's wife and unborn son of almost nine months now were with him in the house when it happened but that was not the most weird and unnatural magical phenomenal that occurred that day, for after that there where snow covered regions of the surrounding fields of the manor in the end of July(the pinnacle of the heat of the summer) and as if that hadn't been enough the day was late as if a day could be late, now there's nothing weirder than that, right? Well guess what he **was** wrong for between 7 PM and till the now there was a never ending storm that covered the entirety of London with roaring winds and clashing thunder high in the sky with miles wide flashes of energy that blinded anyone that stared at the one in the life time show.

Then the day got even for phenomenal when Frank Longbottom, longtime friend and fellow Auror captain, wolf Patronus came passing through the wall of he's boss office when he was reporting the day's events that were putting everyone on edge as apart from the weird phenomena's there had been no attack made by the Dark Lord followers and such occurrence was making everyone edgy. The report was cut in by the apparition of the Patronus that immediately started talking.

"James! Lily and Alice have started labor the healers have just contacted me we need to get to go! There are in quickly they need us! "

At this particular piece of news the great auror captain James Potter started sweating, getting pale and panicking while he's boss was looking extremely amused behind he's desk watching the entire scene unfold itself.

"You can go captain but I expect the report on my desk first thing tomorrow."-said Bartemius Crouch Sr. he's boss.

And with that James quickly thanked him and left the Ministry building rushing like the devil was behind him.

Hospital

10 Minutes before midnight.

In the labor room number 10 feminine agonized screams could be heard over the storm roaring and thunder clashing.

An entire hour had gone by since Alice had given birth to Neville Harfang Longbottom in honor to Harfang Longbottom, Frank's grandfather and married to Callidora Black and yet Lily was in a different part of the room separated from the Longbottom family and friends by a hospital curtain with obfuscating spells and soundproofing charms still in labor being supported by her James who had arrived a hour and a half earlier just in time to catch them getting into the labor rooms being rushed in by the healers.

Alice's labor had been quick and easy being aided by the healer's magic it was done in 4 hours starting at 7pm and ending at 11:25pm and with the magic support it had no problems.

Lily though was still giving birth till now. Her labor being an extremely hard one because of the enormous pain that seemed to be only partly kept at bay by the pain resisting charms (not numb charms because of the need of the pain during the labor) and the ridiculously large amounts of magic being thrown around like leafs in a tornado making the room go wild with uncontrollable magic.

It quickly got at a point where there was a great need of shielding wards to be cast around the room to keep the magic contained as to harm other the staff trying to assist the laboring mother at a distance for it was still impossible to get close to her. It sometime happened that for particularly powerful children to give sometimes a bit of a trouble as the baby used he's birth powerful and the connection with the mother to without of course thinking shield them from outside interference, in such cases the magic would repeal or outright attack person around it.

But more phenomenal was the fact that the magic was acting in a most strange way moving in arcs that were getting out of Lily's belly circling and going back in by the base of her neck making a very impressive sparkling magic shield that when it got back in it lighted the inside of her and making it possible to see pass her bones and flesh and to the child inside, who was being illuminated in a strong pulsing green light.

As all of this was happening was in a disarray, with nurses and healers running around like mad people setting powerful privacy wards around the labor room at the order of the Lord's Potter and Longbottom who both wanted the most privacy allowed in their wife's labor, making it almost impossible for someone to get in without authorization or hearing and seeing anything. And yet there where much sound inside the room….

"JAMES IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN I SWEAR BY MERLIN SAGGY BITS THAT ILL CASTRATE YOU AND MAKE YOU HAVE DOGS WITH SIRIUS!"

All of this was understandably making for a very agitated Lord Potter who was at the current time holding he's wife hand while she squeezed he's to death.

And it was in the last seconds before the bang of midnight that it happened.

"James! He's coming!Oh… James!..."

"I'm here baby flower…I'm here! you can do this I know you can" Shouted James behind he's shield as it was not safe anymore for even him, the father of the child to get close to Lily as the wild magic was growing even more protective..

And with one last scream of agony in the last few bangs of the midnight countdown Hadrian James Potter was born. Precisely 3 bangs before midnight with a blinding blast of the whitest light a newborn scream was heard.

"James look at him he's so beautiful …. And he has my eyes. James look at him….He's going to...be a real looker…hum?" Lily by this time was so tired she could lie down and sleep for days, weeks, months on end so exhausted she was. And yet her magic had never been more alive, throbbing, twitching, jumping and exuding happiness, and so strong was that magic that it was making everyone feeling….giddy…

"And look Lily flower he has my hair" Says James in an excited whisper.

While their conversation (one barely a exhausted whisper and the other extremely excited and yet tired even if for the moment that tiredness was forgotten) the healers where cleaning the baby close to the mother so that she could see him and after well cleaned and "sheltered" in blanket's it was delivered to the mother…Who wasted no time to grab him.

"James he's special I can….feel it….like I know he's going to be special really special" By that time the friends of the family had already been let in and arrived in time to hear it.

Only if they knew….Oh…If they knew! No truer words had been ever spoken to that day by mortal lips. OH only if they knew what their son would do…. become…love…kill….save….to what heights he would reach…Only if they knew indeed…

"James it pains me much to say this but we most check the boy for malign magic's as this was no normal birth, we can't put it past Voldemort to hex Lily in some way" Albus said this with he's grandfather persona. As soon as he said **that** James got on he's feet on an instant and started to give Albus a 5 star dressing down was he never saw before.

As he did this he woke the baby making him starting crying which made Lily furious, even in her tired state. "James take the row elsewhere, you woke Harry!" Commanded Lily with a furious look on her eyes.

She said this in her full red head in an angry streak with the nickname "Lilith", which understandably made James pale in fear of he's Valkyrie like wife fury."Offf courssse dearr…hehe right away…" This did not abate he's fury at Albus at saying such a thing but he would "talk" with him in a more secluded place And with that he grabbed Albus arm and dragged him across the room like someone would a ragdoll while the family friends and some order members parted like the red sea, as it was not a very common site to see James this angry unless it was ofcourse in battle against the Death Eater's ranks and with Albus Dumbledore no less!

Time skip

Halloween of 2000

It was a year after Harry's birth and he was such a special boy. Thought Lily while seating in the couch with James in Godric's Hollow house that they were convinced by Albus to hide in after they heard the prophecy concerning Harry and Neville month's since they had heard it and it never left her mind. How could she forget it? When her only son had a 50%-50% chance to be the one to be target by the Dark Lord?Even worse chances if it reaches the Dark Lord ears of the phenomena that was Harry's birth. So it was almost expected to be Harry the prophesied one. How she hated that bitch of a woman for making a prophecy concerning her son!

After that Albus had been demonstrating and creepy and worrying fixation with her little Harry as if the almost demands he made to scan Harry after the birth had been anything.

Of course when she could she did all the scans she could and they were a lot of them since she was a Healer herself and she couldn't see anything wrong with him.

Sure he had an above average core for a baby and did a lot of Underage magic that was kept close and silenced so to no one could no apart from James and Sirius how different her Harry was from the norm. They couldn't attract more attention. Not with everything happening.

And so they stayed for months under the Fideliu's charm till the moment that their peace even if a restless one was broke by the crashing down of the wards around their house.

James was up in he's feet in a microsecond and wand out. "Lily it's him take Harry and RUN" Lily who was also in her feet and with her wand ready widened her eyes before starting to argue but James caught her before she could start. "I'll give you time go! There's no time to argue" And with that Lily with tear's running down her cheek's kissed James quickly and murmured an "I love you" and got upstairs in record time.

While she was getting a way to run with Harry, the dark lord was approaching the house launching a barrage of bombarding and explosive spells before calmly walking by the space where before there had been a door.

"Potter funny to encounter you in such a _Muggle _house, I was expecting something more befitting of your status but then again…. you married a mudblood." He said with an expression similar to distaste but more towards amusement than anything else.

"You will not get by me Voldy boy" And with this bold statement James Potter started he's last offensive against the Dark Lord.

Spells where fired with lethal power, debris where transfigured in wolfs, bears, lions and a lot more all of them attacking Voldemort, conjurated walls, rising masses of earth rushed to defend their caster all of this while rolling and ducking, jumping and shielding in the limited space of the room even if it was a little more "spacy" than it was at the beginning of the duel.

But if he was impressive…. then Voldemort was the grandmaster of the show. A never stopping blur of spells flowing, twisting and clashing with the purpose to defend, reflect and redirect others, killing curses thrown around like bullets to make the enemy nervous and lose focus, snake's from all sizes appearing in midair at the most odd angles .While firing slicing curses like making sword slashes at a distance cutting through all sort of animals switching with fire spells, he carved a path of blood and gore to the Potter Lord with a god of the underworld style, all the time without breaking a sweat and with an amused look on he's face he trashed he's enemy like a bully would to a victim. Keeping him fighting while defeating him at every chance breaking he's hope and will to fight and yet… he was starting to give him a workout…. much better than the pathetic Abbot's though…hehe…pathetic they were…Though Voldemort with an extremely amused look on he's face.

But as everything the duel had to end and the losing side was clearly James. Caught with an AK in the face the last stand of James Potter Lord of Potter came to an end.

Without breaking the stride he had started when he was advancing on Potter at the start of the duel, he climbed the stairs up the nursery where he could sense where the brat and the mudblood where.

_Damn it anti-apparition wards and anti-portkey wards too….We should have kept a broom with us damn it! I need to block the door, then I ne…_ Her line of thought was broken by the abrupt silence of the house signalizing the end of the fight that was shaking the house like crazy…. the house was creepy silent except steadily walking boots making a steady Tock Tock in the wooden staircase which lead to the floor where they were. At this she looks at Harry that was awaken in he's crib looking curious and smart as always even if it's kind of a weird description for a 1 year old. Still the smiley face of Harry turns in a baby frown when he looks at he's verge of panicking mother. She smiles faintly as she sees she can't do anything to protect her baby boy.

The door opens slowly….creepily so… and inside walks Voldemort.

"Step aside girl and you will not be harmed" Says Voldemort with he's wand pointed to her chest ready to unleash spells like a chain gun.

"Not Harry please take me instead, but don't harm my son please!"

"Step aside silly girl I will not warn you again"

"Not Harry please not HA!..."Her final scream was silenced with a flash of green light. The body collapsed to the floor beside the crib that carried a sad looking Harry with he's tiny emerald eyes focused on he's mother's body showing an impressive understanding of the situation…

"So you are the brat that is said to defeat me huh? Ridiculous as if a simple baby could stop me! Well don't be sad you will join your family soon enough and with your death my rein will be unopposed" Finished Voldemort by raising he's wand carefully and gleefully towards the baby and clearly saying….."AVADA KEDAVRA" And yet as the light crosses the distance to Harry he focus he's eyes on the green light and it hit's him head on… For moments it was as if time stopped, the brat glowing in the deathly green light of the AK still as a statue…and then IT happened… Energy flowing with green color running through the Potter child, like fast moving snakes before being release in a thick magic lightning bolt rushing directly from he's head in the fractions of a second between the crash of the "spell" against him he could hear as if magic was whispering in Parseltongue words of rage, sadness, revenge and death. And demanding those words where for in that moment the Dark Lord Voldemort lost he's original form.

Time Skip

Private Drive nº4, Surrey, England 30th of July 2007

Under the stairs….at the middle of the night….at more precisely…11:59 PM

A certain Hadrian James Potter as at the present time peaking trough the cupboard door to look at the clock sitting in the hall watching the countdown before midnight, sitting in the dark in a most relaxed pose, which is quite unusual in a boy of that age to be comfortable in the dark, but not for Harry Potter. For years he knew he was different from others, first of all he had a very different mindset then a normal 7 year old normally had, he could remember everything since he was a little boy of around 1 year, every smell was familiar, every color categorized, every animal analyzed, every word he ever heard comprehended and studied, and every single thing he tasted, saw or heard was remembered with no difficulty. Of course it hadn't always been like this, for he only started to get a different understanding and vision of the world, when he started to comprehend it in a more conscience way which happened to be in the day 31 of July of 2004. From then on with every punch, slap or harsh treatment he grew more understanding of the things that surrounded him, the motivations the emotions, the logic behind certain things, the behavior and "rules" of the world became clearer to him, and yet with that understanding moving he's curiosity to a new level he pondered…_Why can't I remember what was I like when I was little?" _After all every living thing grows one way or the other ,and every year on he's birthday he's brain would ache in a most unbearable way and not because of the Dursley's being extra "friendly" on he's birthday oh no… He could feel it… the thing that healed him, the part of him that was always warm, cold, dark and light… the thing that made him in he's 6 anniversary remember…

In that night he had bad dreams….VERY bad dreams, dreams of the past… Of a family with a green eyed baby, of a love he had once experienced and that had been taken away from him, he also relieved the old man "receiving" him as someone would deliver a package for a shelf on an executive's office. He remembered the man and he's talking with himself, the plans, the suspicions, the Albus behind the Dumbledore, the deceiver behind the Lord of the Light and the binding of he's magic…. And by touching the old man beard when he was trying to reach deep on he's mind for what happened in that night even knowing that it could leave him in a vegetal like state, the old man was like a comic book open for reading and Harry **read him…. **His entire life flashing in he's eyes…. The knowledge, the mind structure…. The way of thinking… assimilated and it changed him… and it was too much. With the reading of the life of Albus Dumbledore he's magic tried to save him from a certain death with too much knowledge for a too small of a brain and so it buried what it had learned deep in the mind away from access, reducing him again to a baby.

Dumbledore of course saw nothing of this as concentrated as he was to get in the confusing and completely strange head of a baby, action which was unsuccessful for he was booted out of it by the baby himself. And that made him angry…

_He shouldn't be able to do anything against me…he's nothing but a child… and he needs to be mine to command, no one else…._ Many thoughts filled the Headmaster's head but the plan that was formed was very clear….

Bind he's magic…. Which level was impossible, the child was an abomination… he was more powerful than HIM Lord of the Light and the greatest wizard ever to be born…. No the child would need to be very closely binded indeed… Putting him at a level of a near squib….yes that would work…. Assume custody of the child and putt him with Lily's sister, Petunia was it? Yes yes that would be perfect….the boy would be poorly treated ready to join Hogwarts to be a pawn… he could be of a lot of help, Tom was finally off he's back for a few years, and the ministry was now with a very good image of him… Things where certainly turning he's way.

It took the a good part of the night to bind the massive magical core that was hugely resisting he's attempts to bind it, but he wasn't Albus Dumbledore for nothing and in the end the child was binded and the next day was deposited in the Dursley with a letter he had put made on the way there. Of course there were no blood wards, as if he would go for such dark and vile magic's but it would be the perfect excuse to give and make it obligatory to keep a secret as it was forbidden to use blood magic, the trip had no incident's, Minerva was being her annoying self again but the women had her uses… And how dare she question him!?

It WAS obvious that that muggle family where bad people, but that was the point! Or to get the child killed… that would stop it ever becoming a problem to him or molding the kid in something easy manipulated and taken advantage off for the right moment to discard and bring down Voldemort down with, with no danger to himself of course, if it got to that stage… maybe faking he's own death and come back from the grave when both of them where gone to rule the Isles? To become greater than Merlin? Him the Greatest legend ever to be born? Yes that could work…..

And so kept Albus Dumbledore Lord of the Light thinking and pondering with he's loyal familiar Fawkes by he's side.

So Harry was left at the Dursley door in a cold winter night for the next morning Petunia Dursley to find attached with a letter and a warming charm…. After all the child was not to die immediately… not with the damn work it had made him do to bind its magic…

So yes Harry started to remember and understand why he did remember. It was extremely clear to him even, everything that happened to us in our life is registered in our blood, soul and subconscious of the mind all of these components will affect the magic but the personal magic will not remember so to say…

Magic was the center, boundary, tread and support of the square that was life, where you had Body, Mind, Soul and Magic. Now magic was affected by all the other 3 and magic was reflected in the other 3 as well and it **was** what kept them all together. Magic was in all beings to have a soul you need magic to link the soul to energy, to link the soul to the mind that was connected to the body that would support both. None of that would be possible without magic, and yet we have magical creatures and wizards, they were potential. Beings that could become much more than the simple beings that where only connected and made by magic, these magical beings where magic, the body was a physical manifestation of magic and blood, the soul an energy capable of feelings and personality and direction, and the mind was the point of the square that surrounded magic. In the base on one side we have the Body connected to the Soul that where the base and support of the mind, which was the bridge and nexus of the being, the carnal and the ethereal, the bases for the mind the one that guided magic. The body only had routes, pre-defined patterns of channels and connections for which the magic had to run through and mold itself to. The soul was the being, the most rare elements of the person, the emotions, experiences, desires, personality, regrets, everything that defined us was the soul, the one to mold magic for its purpose, the one that made magic a tool, a friend, a lover, a parent, a constant, the only constant. And then we have magic that became what it was demanded from the other 3 and that by itself molded the other 3 in an eternal cycle, and that is how life progresses.

All of this Harry knew, something that Harry was most certain no one else had ever realized, what was magic, how it acted etc….

And so he never forgot per see, what happened was that he's mind was protected by he's magic by burying the information taken from the gay one (shudders) was brought down to the subconscious and was not being lifted up with the rest if he's subconscious to become one with the conscious to make for a dominion of the mind, so instead of being a normal 7 year old he was an "adult" minded person in a 7 year old body. Which came with knowing that a magical puberty was coming in a few years or even earlier was at the same time horrifying and spectacular, after all a child grows he's magical core by "percentage" so to speak and if you start at 1 year old with the same power level than the current Dark Lord which was more powerful than the current Lord of the Light…. Well things seemed pretty cool….

And so it was that he was here in this moment watching the clock start the countdown for the midnight bang, when he would get the first magical inheritance, the first boost, as he was he could already so much… He was a fully accomplished Legimency and Occlumency master even better than Dumbledore with shields, cloaks and entire "minds" made to fake what he really was. He could see magic cross the air like it was magic wind, he could fill the binds against most of he's magic, the most rebellious, defiant part of him the one with the black eyes, the bird in a cage…. That seemed strangely fitting for some reason….That was what he felt like, like someone had closed him king of the skies in a powerful cage and let him rot there for years, and it was almost time, time for release….

DOOOOOONG- The clock hit midnight and the pain came….Mind being trashed into shreds, he's sanity fleeting, the beating of he's heart grew strong, and IT shattered. Above London the greatest storm since 2000, 7 years prior was unleashed… Lightning crossed the sky…entire blocks gone dark, the city dead of electricity, in a mass suction of energy the electricity flowed from the various points of the city to 5 great points that became towers of pure electricity…. Every one of those points where above a cemetery….. Before flowing to a center point in the air where Harry found himself in the center of… An enormous storm…. In the dead of the night Harry was being flowed with necromancy magic and lightning… Power was flowing through him to bring Hogwarts +Gringotts +Ministry wards down all at once….Every single drop of that enormous power reunited itself with him…. Hadrian James Potter…. Thunderbird King of the Skies and Storm Lord…. But Harry saw none of this, for he was immersed on the feelings of power coursing through him like a tidal wave.

Harry only saw red….black…. and blue's…. Blood filled he's vision… The changes that he could fill on he's being…. Becoming one with the thunderbird to form THE lord of the skies and of thunder… and in that moment he knew why he's scar was in the form of a lightning it was its power and the power of the basilisk that was HIM, he was both of them, THEY were only manifestations of he's magic, names for powers taken physical form, that shielded him in that night it was the magic and admission of lord Voldemort of him as he's enemy that awoken he's dormant blood and the full power of he's core… To make him….

Oh he could see it all…. What he had in he's blood…. Better if it was one of those blood rituals to watch the magical inheritance that you could make in Gringotts… Which by the way remembers him that he does need to make Gringotts a visit….

It was all there in he's mind like fire marked words….

Last Blood Mage of the House of Potter, Rune masters and ward builders….the necromancer blood from the Peverell's younger brother….

Dark Prince of the Arts…. The true meaning of the Black blood awoken inside of him…Blood that had been dormant in generations all brought to the for…The blood of the great Black assassin's masters of the martial arts founders of the Assassins of Masyaf and masters of the oriental arts….

The Slytherin blood from he's mother side…. Funny that they all though she was a muggleborn, not that Petunia was a squib oh no she WAS a muggle, for in the Slytherin family many times that happen, as if magic's way to give cover to the Slytherin family so they could hide… But if Riddle had some of the power of the Slytherin blood than he was Slytherin reincarnated… For to the fore had been brought the Necromancer heritage with the combined power of the younger brother and the middle brother….Awoke the power of the Necromancer's who's death unleashed the Black Plague in Europe that would only stop when it had served its purpose of also exterminating the Blood Mages lines…. And yet both where here in the same person…. Thanks to the a Peverell marring into Potter's line the blood mage and necromancer blood merged shielding the necro blood from being exterminated by the hunt of the necros by the blood mages and later protecting the blood mage's blood from the black plague. And still the blood became after that time never before awoken in a child of the Potter family till now.

Also to the fore came the rest of the Necromancer power by the Peverell lineage that Harry could now claim as lord, the same for the Slytherin, Black and Potter families. The Peverell blood was indeed strong in him as it had the power of 2/3 of the Peverell brothers of the Hallows story…. It would have been impossible to have the older brother's blood as he died with no heirs, not by blood or by magic.

And yet he could feel more things separated from him like from the other side of a barrier that he couldn't touch, hear, smell….

But as he thought that it was over he shifted… One moment he was above London being magically electrocuted and the next he was face first on a volcano and it was holy mother fucking HOT in there, he was burning in a sea of yellow "water" as if being purified and yet it HURTED, he was being consumed by emotions, the envy, the pain, the agony, the FURY, the protectiveness, the RAGE… for days he was in that volcano, magma flowing in and out, in and out of him, growing hotter every time…. Before coming to the surface making lava ponds on the surface of the Kilauea's side, yes he knew where he was… It was familiar to him… It was the place where the last fire elemental had been at the time of he's awakening… And with the end of the "hot bath" came the information…

Red again enclosed he's vision in what he now knew was the blood dreams…times when a blood mage would flow deep into he's blood, meditating …. Learning… For he had done a lot more than just get burned in side of the energy of the volcano oh no…. He lived he's strongest ancestor's life's… He lived every torture… every pain and every moment of will force dependence that they had…. Every time a scene of those flew bye he would grow stronger. Magically, mentally, emotionally becoming an enormous erupting volcano, power condensed like a muscle ready to be used, he's mind a force with the power of a planet…. Ever burning, ever resisting… Ever defiant…. That was the nature of the volcano and the thunderbird…. Flowing in a circle from one to the other… One increasing the other to superb levels…

And with it he knew….

Last of the Drakun house…. Master of all Blood mages, DragonSlayers, DragonMasters, DragonBlooded and Dragon Bonded they were, the house of the Dragons given Human form… Of the Human with the Dragon's heart… The ones with the name on the phonebook in case of a Dragon emergency…..

And so that was how he became 7 years old…. Hadrian James Potter Peverell Black Slytherin Drakun…. Fire elemental…Thunderbird….Basilisk….King of the Skies and StormLord….King of Serpents… Guardian of the Cycle of Life and Death…. Lord of Souls (Title of a Necromancer)….Master Blood Mage….Prince of the Dark Arts…..Black Emperor of the Dragons….King of the Jungle and Mountain….Master Assassin…. And he became strong…

Stronger than entity know to magic kind in fact… Descendent of Kings and Magic Lords, of elementals, and of the date eternal enemies…. The blood mages and the Necromancers….

And with new eyes Harry came back to Privet Drive…..To start a new life…Where he would burn the world to the ground and from the ashes build an empire to out shine every other… The first Empire of Magic…. Of which he would be emperor and father…. A society to travel the stars… A society of power, emotion, knowledge and richness's unimaginable. And after 3 days he was back under the cupboard under the stairs, awaiting the time to start the "games"… For he knew that the last inheritance would be something of an even higher importance and power something that would complete him, for he's magic was not fully expressed itself it was but a part personalized and integrated…. It was not yet him …. And yet with all that power….. Victory was not assured for he will have many MANY enemies, entire worlds resisting to the great change…. clans, kingdoms and realms trying to stop him… Even the gods will try to deny him, trying one last time to end their enemies for dominion of the world…. Long ago had the elementals, blood mages and necromancers united to defeat the gods, and for ages they were kept at bay, but with the destruction of Atlantis the gods pushed back and the 3 separated a 4 way war was unleashed, until the moment where the gods seemed to rule all, change was made… And all of them lost most of their power. The gods, demons, angels and elf's where locked in their realms out of phase with Earth only indirectly doing anything to our realm… But those gates will not last long before the onslaught and he's empire will be needed to stop them all and finish a war that was never ending for millennia and with it rule them all…

He knew all that… But he will have fun fighting them. Thought Harry with amusement and anxiety for those delicious moments…Moments when he will be put to the test… Above the fake legend of Merlin he will rise….Above the vampire lords and the succubus clans he WILL rule and above all other that call Earth home will join to form… The Arcanus Empire… The empire of Hadrian Arcanus. He will become a legend of he's own making…. A warrior, a leader, a friend, a lover, a father, a husband, a killer, an assassin, a master, and an eternal student of the ways of Magic…

And slowly he closed he's eyes, dropping himself in the deepest, strongest ways of the blood in ways never before done by any blood mage and for days on end…. Weeks…months he lived the past…. So to he could be ready for the future.

End of first Chapter.

HI GUYS. HEHE I hope you have all liked the first chapter, I am really sry about the delay but I had to work on something's as you can see XD…

Feel free ask questions that I will do my best to answer and this will be the first of many chapters to come in the Rising of First Magical Empire :D

I also feel like I needed to explain something… You may think the he is ridiculous overpowered but he will need every drop of that power to have a chance to do something….. And let me tell you only this will not be enough.

Author out to play a damn ranked game cause I feel like it!

CYA!


End file.
